Sueing them all.
by Shadow Fox
Summary: As funny story where almost everybody sues eachother.Plz read.


DISCLAMER:YOU WANT IT I GOT IT.SO I DON'T OWN DBZ.  
  
How it all began.  
  
" Goku you got some mail." Chi Chi called as Goku ran down the stairs.  
  
" Thanks Chi Chi." Goku said as he took the mail he looked thro it.And opened the last one it said.  
  
Mr Son,  
  
We are here to inform you that you are being sued by Vegeta Breifs for always out doing him in power levels and haveing the lead roll in DBZ.Your court date is 3/2/02 you must show.....  
  
" Uhhh Chi Chi Vegetas sueing us." Goku said cluelessly.  
  
" What." Chi Chi yelled as she read the letter." That jerck but if he wants to sue well sue back."  
  
" That gives me an idea." Gohan said to himself.  
  
" Well im sueing back and mabe some one else." Goku said.  
  
At The breif house a that night.  
  
" Vegeta you've got some mail." Bluma said as she handed the letter to Vegeta.He read thro it.  
  
" Kakkortto is sueing me for beating him up during the buu saga." Vegeta laugfs for a second." Well i'll see him in court." Vegeta said.  
  
At kaioushins planet.  
  
" Master you have a two letters." Kabito said as he handed them to Shin.  
  
" Thank you Kabito." Shin said as he opened the the first letter and reads it." It says Im being sued by the five kais for having more fanfics written about me then all of them conbined.Well whats a fanfic?" Shin asked Kabiot.  
  
" I am not sure master." Kabito replied.  
  
" Ok maybe this one has better news." Shin opens it and read it." Im being sued by Babidi for killing his father what does he think hes doing sueing me for saving the universe." Shin yelled allowed.  
  
" Well master I'm sueing Dabura for blowing me up." Kabito said to Shin.  
  
" Oh great it's a sueing frenzy in the universe." Shin said as he walked inside the mansion.  
  
In hell.  
  
" I can't belive this i'm being sued by Kabito,Krillan and Piccolo for killing and turning them into stone.Damn them all.Humm well I know what i'm going to do.  
  
2 hours later other places in hell.  
  
" What i'm being sued by Dabura for having Buu kill him and eat him.Why that jerck well then i'm going to have to sue some more people other then that rat kai."Babidi  
  
Hercules mansion.  
  
" Heres the mail sir." A butler said as he handed Hercule a letter.Hercule opens and reads it.  
  
" What this can't be im being sued by Son Gohan and Son Goku for saying I defeted Cell,when I did well i'll see them in court." Hercule yelled.  
  
On King kais planet.  
  
" Thank you gregery." King Kai said as he took the mail from his insect.  
  
" Oh my it's say's here i'm being sued by the west kai for not being his houses keeper forever.WELL I"LL SUE HIS ASS FOR NOT GIVING ME HIS PLANET." King kai yelled.   
  
Yamchas place.  
  
" Gee I got alot of mail today.Percicly 30 letters.Well I wonder who they could be from.  
  
2 hours later.  
  
" I can't belive i'm being sued by Bulma,Marian,Chi Chi,18,Jenifer ,Britney spears,Shakara,Master youshi,Vegeta,Marron,Pan,King Kai,Kami,Piccolo,Dende,Hercule,Goku and half the playboy play mates all for sexual horasment.Oh those jerks well i'm going to have to sue some people to get money so I can get a lawer for money for these people."  
  
The next day it started on Kaioushins planet.  
  
" Master you got some more mail." Kabito said as he handed Shin the mail.  
  
" I hope no one sues today." He reads the first letter." What I'm being sued by the world martail arts turnamate for ditching and ruining it.And the other one says i'm being sued by Babity for breaking and entering his ship. This is outragus ." Shin said as he walked outside and yelled. "I'm going to court now." He flys off.  
  
" OK." Kabito said as he watched the young kai fly off into the pink sky.  
  
At Vegtas place.  
  
" Vegeta Trunks you both have mail." Bulma yelled as they both hovered down.  
  
" Let me see that woman." He looks thro the letters." Im being sued by Dabura for fighting him with out a permate,Babidi for blowing up his ship and the Supreme kai for theratning to kill him.Why those jerck I'll go over there and kill them all Vegeta said as he headed tward the door.  
  
" Stop Vegeta,We can handle this in court not by killing people." Bulma said as she blocked the doorway.  
  
" Dad im being sued by Goten for cheeting at the turnamate." Trunks said in a odd manner.  
  
" Son we can handle this in court." Vegeta said angrly.  
  
West Kais planet.  
  
" What north kai is sueing me for not giving him my planet............That assshole." West Kai yells so loud you can here him from that corner of the universe.  
  
" Well you could always sue the grand kai for not stoping this thats what I did for not stoping the fight once we were out of the ring." Picon said.  
  
" You sued the grand kai,why thats a great idea." West kai said happly.  
  
Grand kais planet.  
  
" Grand kai you have some mail." A servent said as he handed the grand kai the mail.  
  
" Lets see what we got here." Reads the notes." What im being sued by Picon and the west kai for not seatiling thangs right away.Why those....Oh I don't know i'll just go to court and hope I dont lost too much money." Grand kai said as he looked out the window of his mansion.He opened the window and yelled." Ok if anyone here ever sues me they will have to fight me to settle it." He yelled to all the people.They looked at him with a dumbfounded look on ther faces.  
  
The court date.  
  
Vegeta got 20,000 from Goku but lost half of it to Goku fro beating him up.  
  
Kaioushin lost a million dollars to the other kais,and ten million to Babidi for killing his fater and he lost twenty million to the turnamate and only a hundred for breaking and entering Babidis ship.  
  
Kabito go fifty five million for Dabura destroying him.  
  
Krillan and piccolo got five million each for being turned to stone.  
  
Dabura got ten thousand for having buu destroy him.  
  
Hercule lost all his money to Goku and Gohan for not defeting cell.  
  
King kai and West kai got a restraing order instead of any thing.  
  
Poor,poor Yamcha lost fifty billion to the thirty woman who sued.  
  
Vegeta Lost a fifty five million for destroying Babidis ship but got a million because theres no rule for fighting witout a permate and lost another fifty million for thregting to kill the supreme kai.  
  
West kai and Picon both got ten thousand for not having ther problems settled at the right moment.  
  
And grand kai lost twenty thousand to west kai and Picon.  
  
The end hopfuly never to start again.  
  
Well did you like my little fic.Plz review. 


End file.
